The Labyrinth
by Genghis Khan
Summary: Artemis thought he knew everything about Goblins and Fairies, but somehow, surprises keep coming at him. Rating is M to be safe.


Disclaimer: I don't own David Bowie, The Labyrinth or Artemis Fowl. Those belong to someone else.

* * *

It had been a full evening for Artemis Fowl the Second, even before his parents asked him to watch his two younger siblings. This 'babysitting' seemed to becoming a reoccurring necessity for his parents, and who better to do it than their own son? Just as every other eldest sibling is left to watch their younger siblings, Artemis was as well in charge of that duty.

He didn't mind most the time, but as it was stated, his evening was already full. Trying to explain this to his parents was next to useless because they would just ask how and who.

One word. Minerva. She was upset with him because she believed that he was never paying full attention to her. He had told her that he was busy sometimes, and it offended her. So tonight, he was going to talk to her and pay attention to her. How was he supposed to do that while two children were running around creating chaos? His father replied with a smile.

"Minerva is very intelligent, Artemis, she will understand." Artemis doubted that. Now that she was undergoing puberty, he no longer knew what to expect. Most the time.

His parents, not wasting any time, were out the door in a flash. Laughing softly and holding each other's hand.

After they left, Artemis got right down to business. He tried everything he knew of to put the kids to sleep. But nothing seemed to work. Even singing them a lullaby and sitting down with them to watch a movie did not work.

He even tried to play games with them, but this just seemed to energize the two children even more. Instead of lying quietly in their beds, they had taken to bouncing around and making various baby noises.

Artemis, for once, was out of ideas. Luckily for him, Butler was there to suggest that Artemis read the two a bedtime story. To Artemis, anything was worth a try and this seemed more appealing (and a little more safe) than crawling around on the floor with the two.

Dragging a chair closer to their cribs, Artemis picked an old book from the library to read to them. The book was thicker than the other baby books and also looked much older. The title seemed to leap out at him and was simply called "The Labyrinth".

Upon sitting down, Artemis opened the book and began to read. Having lectured before, his voice turned into that of a boring Professor and so, the twins became restless and started to fidget.

Trying a trick that his pre-school teachers with children like this, Artemis raised his voice slightly and started to put their names in the place of 'Toby" and he became Sarah. Also for different characters, he changed his voice to make as if the story was real. Reading without hesitation, Artemis soon got his siblings' attention. Their eyes, he noticed, were very large as he read on.

"As young man became more irritated with his siblings. So, to silence the two, he uttered the words 'I wish the Goblins would come and take you away…right now.' And all was quiet." Artemis looked up from his book. It was awkward because indeed, his siblings became quiet as he said those words.

Setting the book down next to his chair, he slowly rose from his seat. Eying both cribs he took a few steps steadily towards them along with his mind calculating everything that had happened.

His siblings had been starting to settle as he read their names to make the story their own. It was the famous bedtime story before you go to sleep. How could it have gone wrong?

The blanket moved, he quietly sighed in relief, his siblings had indeed just settled down to sleep. Turning to head back to his chair his heart almost fluttered. Had he just heard a hiss and a snicker? Surely babies could make that noise? Soon his relief faded when another strange noise erupted from where the babies had been. Artemis froze in mid-step. Had there been a way for him to send his sibling away with the goblin king?

There had been. By asking Jareth to take his siblings away, Artemis would have invited the Goblin King into his house. But this was also ruling out that it was just a book. No Fairy would allow for this to get into the hands of a human because that was just asking for trouble.

Quietly he retraced his steps and reached into the crib and slowly folded back the blanket. Nothing lay in place of his siblings. Immediately he whipped around, one hand still on the blanket, the other outstretched for the door.

"But-" he was just off by a black leather glove.

"Shh Artemis Fowl the Second. I just did you a favor." Artemis was relinquished and the owner of the voice was standing by the window. "And I know you know who I am."

"Yes I do." Artemis looked at the man. He was wearing pinstriped suit with a black Fedora. A red rose was tucked into his beast pocket, and he was playing with a cane. " And I am still trying to figure out why David Bowie would steal my siblings."

"He was made in _my_ image. I give you a gift and you mock me. I must admit Bowie and I look very stunning" He was now leaning against the window frame. The man's eyes never left the area in which Artemis stood.

Artemis just waited patiently, "I want my siblings back."

"Oh, but as I've said, dear Artemis, I've given you a gift." From his sleeves, Jareth withdrew a small gold coin, and begun to play with it, "It is very rude of you to want me to take it back."

"I can offer you many things Mr. Jareth," Artemis was trying to catch his attention. "if you would only take the time to think about it."

"You said the words Mr. Fowl. It is your fault this happened. Why should I make it that easy for you to get them back?" Jareth was soon beside Artemis, almost towering over him. His arms were crossed and his weight was resting on one leg while he eyed Artemis.

"We are both business men here, Mr. Jareth, I'm sure we can come to an agreement." Artemis was stalling because he knew Minerva would be calling soon. If he didn't answer by the second ring, Butler would know that something was up, and that would send Artemis' most faithful friend to his aid.

"You are a smart young man, Artemis, I'm sure you can picture what would go on with your siblings out of the way." Jareth paused for a moment. "You could be more than 'big babysitting brother'. You could be the only son again, you could spend more time on the more important things in life." The coin was once again being played with. Flipping it back, forth, and under his gloved fingers.

He tried to appeal with sympathy, "They are my family. My parents would be devastated if they found them missing."

"Then why play with something you do not understand? The babies are mine Artemis, fair is fair. You asked me to take them, and I did." Irritation slipped in and out of Jareth's voice. "Now, a spectacular young man should go and talk to his spectacular girl friend."

"I want them back. Now." Artemis was curt with his words. He was done, and this was getting ridiculous.

There was a sigh from the older man. "Do you really want them back that bad?" Jareth stepped back towards the curtains. He fiddled with them, swishing them this way and that.

"Yes I do." Artemis was firm with his answer. He wasn't that cold hearted to leave his siblings to turn into goblins.

"Then I'll allot you 13 hours to complete the labyrinth. If you don't complete it, your siblings will become one of us." And with that the curtain tore away to reveal a labyrinth that only looked to be exactly 1,372 meters by 996 meters. It consisted of four layers until it reached an old castle that looked as if it were falling apart. Artemis stepped through the window confidently. He had been in worse predicaments before.

* * *

What else does he see? Well, we will soon find out what Artemis' labyrinth looks like and what it consisted of. 

**NOTE: **Artemis' labyrinth will be different than 'Sarah's" because Jared is not trying to sway Sarah. He is trying to sway Artemis. That is why he is in a pinstripe suit, not in fantasy like outfits. I realize that he knows about magic and the likes, but that doesn't necessarily mean that is what he sees others dressing like. Artemis is NOT Sarah.


End file.
